Premier amour, dernier amour
by Black666
Summary: Elle? elle va se marier. Lui ? il a disparu. Premier amour dernier amour ? Pas si sûr ! Et pourtant ... Résumé bizarre mais bonne fic HG/HP


_Salut à tous !_

_J'ai décidé d'écrire un (mini) fic sur Harry et Hermione. Elle sera juste sur un chapitre mais bon…_

_En fait ça sert à rien que je vous dise ça parce que si vous êtes là, ça veut dire que vous avez lu le résumé donc que vous savez ce dont ça parle. Juste un tout pitit rappel : cette fic est basée sur la chanson « le premier amour » de Christophe Mali, un des mecs de Tryo, mon groupe préféré après Indochine._

_Bon bref, j'arrête de vous parler de ma vie (même si elle est trèèèèèès intéressante…hum ^^)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !!_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione se préparait. Dans moins de dix minutes, elle devait rejoindre Tristan à la pâtisserie pour choisir la pièce montée. Elle attrapa son sac et s'apprêta à filer lorsqu'elle aperçût une photo d'elle et Tristan. Elle sourit. Cette photo les montrait en train de s'embrasser dans un parc.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Tristan et elle étaient fiancés. Il lui avait demandé sa main après 3 ans de relation et 1 an de vie commune. La date approchait et Hermione stressait de plus en plus. Mais bon, elle restait Hermione et donc tout était minutieusement organisé. Cette semaine, ils devaient choisir le menu et le gâteau. La semaine prochaine, ce serait les tenues.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, s'aperçut qu'elle allait être en retard et transplana dans une ruelle de Londres. Elle épousseta sa robe, remis ses lunettes de soleil en place et se dirigea vers la pâtisserie. Mais comme toujours il était en retard. Elle s'assit sur un banc près du magasin et attendit en soupirant toutes les 5 minutes. C'était toujours pareil avec lui. Jamais capable d'être à l'heure, même quand cela concernait leur mariage ! Ca avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Elle ne supportait pas le retard. Même à Poudlard, elle réprimandait Harry et Ron sur ce sujet.

Harry… Penser à lui lui faisait horriblement mal. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard et 4 ans que personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui. Il avait disparu après la bataille finale en laissant derrière lui une belle pagaille. Et une Hermione enceinte.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Tristan. Hermione se releva et fit face à son fiancée. Elle lui prit la main, l'emmena à l'intérieur. Tout le temps qu'ils mirent à choisir la pièce montée, Hermione ne prononça pas un mot. Lorsqu'ils eurent décidé, ils payèrent et sortirent. Ils transplanèrent chez eux et là, Hermione laissa éclater sa colère.

_ **T'avais plu d'une heure de retard ?! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? Ah non attends je sais, tu avais du boulot, c'est ça ?!**

**_ Mais Mione …**

**_Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard pour que j'annule tout. Alors t'a intérêt à bien te tenir.**

Elle attrapa son sac et lui dit : « je vais dormir chez Ginny ou au Terrier ». Puis elle transplana. Mais pas chez Ginny. Elle arriva dans son bureau, au ministère. Elle travaillait au département du contrôle et de la régulation des créatures magiques. Elle s'assit à son bureau et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut une de ses plus précieuses photos. Dessus, on pouvait voir Harry et Ron, occupés à jouer aux échecs. Même sur la photo, on devinait que Ron gagnait. Et puis, à gauche, il y avait Hermione, allongée dans l'herbe, occupée à lire un bouquin. Ils se trouvaient dans le parc de Poudlard, lors de leur sixième année. Hermione s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Son regard se fixa sur le brun. Il paraissait si heureux. Dumbledore n'était pas encore mort à cette époque. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille.*

Elle avait aimé Harry. Enormément. Peut-être trop. Son amour lui avait brisé le cœur. Et pourrissait sa vie. Car elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Pourtant elle aimait Tristan, n'est-ce pas ? Elle allait se marier avec lui et elle vivrait heureuse et aurait beaucoup d'enfants. Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle doutait.

Elle décida d'aller se changer les idées avec sa meilleure amie autour d'un bon Whisky pur Feu. Avant de partir, elle s'adressa à la photo : « Pourquoi t'ai-je rencontré Harry ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me retrouve enceinte à 17 ans ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Où es tu ? Pourquoi faut-il que même absent, tu continues à me pourrir la vie ? ». C'est sur ce trop-plein de questions qu'elle transplana au Terrier.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**_ Mione ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais récupérer la p'tite qu'à la fin de la semaine**.

Hermione était arrivée dans la cuisine de la demeure des Weasley. C'était Ginny qui avait parlé. Elle était en train de surveiller une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et bouclés et aux yeux verts perçants qui dessinait tranquillement.

**_ Mamaaaaan, cria la fillette en se précipitant dans ses bras. Regade le dessin que j'ai fait !**

**_ Il est très joli, poussin mais je dois parler à Tata Ginny. Molly, pourriez vous garder Jade un moment, s'il vous plaît ?**

**_ Mais bien sûr, Hermione !** s'exclama la petite femme replète**. Tu viens, choupette ?** demanda-t-elle à la petite fille en lui tendant la main. Celle-ci lui attrapa la main et elles sortirent, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules.

Là, Hermione craqua. Tout le stress des dernières semaines et la colère qu'elle avait accumulée contre Tristan explosa alors sous forme de grosses larmes. Elle s'effondra sur une chaise de la cuisine. Elle redressa la tête vers son amie et lui dit :

**_ J'en peux plus Gin'. Je doute de tout : de mon mariage, de Tristan… J'ai encore rêvé d'Harry cette nuit. Il m'obsède malgré le mal qu'il m'a fait il y a 4 ans.**

**_ Excuse moi de te dire ça, Hermione, alors que t'es en train de méga paniquer mais je voudrais savoir précisément ce qui s'est passé il y a 4 ans et donc pourquoi tu as débarqué en pleurs dans mon dortoir.**

_Flash Back : _

_Il était aux environs de minuit lorsqu'Hermione déboula dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année, l'air complètement paniquée. Heureusement, seule Ginny était encore réveillée. Elle sursauta en apercevant sa meilleure amie_

____** Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir ! Et pourquoi t'a l'air de vouloir de jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie ?**_

_**_ Gin', il y a deux semaines, je pense que j'ai fait la plus belle boulette de toute ma vie et là je…**_

_Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car le professeur MacGonagall entra en trombes dans le dortoir et ordonna à toutes les filles de rejoindre rapidement la Grande Salle. Pour leur sécurité. Et Hermione n'avais plus eu la possibilité de parler à Ginny. Car quelques heures plus tard, les mangemorts avaient attaqué._

_Fin Flash Back _

**_ Je… C'est ce jour que j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. D'Harry. Et j'étais totalement horrifiée parce qu'on l'avait fait que durant une seule petite nuit et je… je savais plus où j'en étais… j'avais besoin de te parler avant de mettre Harry au courant. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.**

**_ Mione, tu veux dire qu'Harry n'a jamais su qu'il allait être père ?! **

**_...**

**_ Attends, t'as couché avec Harry deux semaines avant de venir me voir d'après ce que tu m'as dit ? Devant le hochement de tête de la brunette, elle commença à s'agiter. Alors, excuse-moi de te demander ça quand on voit le sujet tragique de notre conversation mais racoooonte !!!!!!!!!**

Hermione sourit. Ginny avait beau être parfois la meilleure psychologue au monde, elle restait une fille avide d'histoires d'amour bien gores. Elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et sur le ton de la confidence, elle dit :

**_ Okay je vais tout te raconter mais après, tu m'aides pour mon mariage foireux ! **

_Flash Back :_

_Hermione se dirigeait vers le parc. Elle avait travaillé toute la journée à la bibliothèque pour essayer de s'empêcher de penser à Harry .Depuis un mois, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le Survivant, son cœur battait plus vite, elle avait le rouge aux joues et des pensées pas très catholiques traversaient son esprit. Amoureuse, elle ? Peut-être._

_De toute manière, en ce soir de fin mai, elle se trouvait dans le parc pour admirer un splendide coucher de soleil sur le lac. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au bord de l'eau, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Harry était appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre. Un saule. Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule._

_**_ Harry, ça va ?**_

_**_ Dans deux semaines, ce sera la bataille finale. Il se retourna vers elle et Hermione put voir qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Hermione, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je tiens trop à toi pour que tu meures. Depuis quelques temps, à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te protéger, de t'attraper pour que tu ne t'éloignes plus. Je…**_

_Mais elle ne le laissa pas continuer. Mue par on ne sait quelle raison, elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et il y glissa sa langue. Un ballet endiablé s'ensuivit. Puis lentement, Harry coucha Hermione sur l'herbe, et l'embrassa dans le cou et sur toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Puis il remonta vers sa bouche. Alors qu'il décollait ses lèvres de celle de la jeune fille, elle lui demanda :_

_**_ T'es sûr ?**_

_**_ Oui, je veux profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour être avec toi. Je t'aime Hermione.**_

_**_ Tant mieux. Je t'aime aussi.**_

_Alors, entourés d'un ciel magnifiquement rosé qui peu à peu se parsemait d'étoiles, les deux amoureux ne firent plus qu'un._

_Fin Flash Back_

**_Wouaaa, ça fait rêver, **s'exclama Ginny.

**_ Mouais. Bon, maintenant tu m'aides pour Tristan.**

**_ Okay. Bon le problème, c'est que tu doutes, tu te demandes si t'es pas e train de te gourer de mec, c'est ça ?**

**_ En gros, c'est ça.**

**_ Ecoute Hermy, tous les couples doutent avant le mariage. Tous. Certains se rendent compte que les soirées striptease entre potes c'est terminé et ils se demandent si ça en vaut la peine. D'autres encore comprennent qu'ils ne pourront jamais plus coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Toi dans ton cas, tu te demandes si le père de ta fille n'est pas l'homme de ta vie. Mais Hermione, tu es super heureuse depuis que tu es avec Tristan. Il est génial avec Jade. Alors certes tu n'oublieras jamais Harry, mais ne le laisse pas gâcher ta vie avec un garçon adorable.**

**_ Tu as raison, Gin'. Je vais rentrer le voir. Tu peux garder Jade jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ?**

Son amie accepta et Hermione transplana. Arrivée chez elle, elle se précipita sur son fiancée et l'embrassa passionnément.

**_ Ca veut dire que tu n'es plus fâchée**, demanda-t-il à la jeune femme

**_ Ca veut dire que je ne doute plus et que je t'aime**, répliqua-t-elle.

O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Les semaines passaient de plus en plus vite si bien que sans qu'Hermione s'en rende compte, il ne resta plus qu'une seule semaine avant la date du mariage. Durant cette dernière semaine, les futurs mariés avaient décidé de ne plus se voir. Donc Hermione dormait au Terrier tandis que Tristan passait la semaine chez son meilleur ami et témoin.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione se trouvait dans le salon en compagnie de Ginny et s'amusait avec son amie à faire des coiffures bizarres à sa fille. La petite arborait à présent un chignon complique ment assemblé tenu par une dizaine de petites pinces.

**_ Alors ? **demanda la rouquine en tendant un miroir à la mini brune. Celle-ci secoua la tête en faisant la moue. Ginny soupira tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire.

**_ Tu es compliquée ma chérie**, dit-elle en prenant Jade sur ses genoux. Encore plus compliquée que moi !

A cet instant, quelqu'un arriva en trombes dans le salon. Mal habillé, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, une barbe de trois jours sur les joues et plus sexy que jamais, Harry Potter venait de faire irruption dans la demeure des Weasley et donc par conséquent dans leurs vies. Il aperçut Hermione et ses yeux se remplirent d'une lueur qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis 4 ans. Mais ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il vit la petite et sa couleur de cheveux et d'yeux.

**_ Hermione, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? En privé.**

**_ Bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi très bien, merci de t'en soucier** ! dit Ginny, ironique.

Hermione lui fit signe de laisser tomber, lui donna Jade puis entraina Harry dehors. Arrivée dans la cour, elle se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras. Le brun sembla soudain très très gêné. Le regard de la lionne lui rappelait le regard qu'elle avait à Poudlard lorsque Ron et lui rentraient tard dans la Salle Commune et qu'elle les attendait. Elle les engueulait puis finissait par rire en écoutant ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ce regard était empli de reproches. Harry décida de lancer la conversation.

**_ Salut.**

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle continua à garder ses bras croisés. Harry était de plus en plus gêné. Il se rappela la fillette qu'il avait vue et demanda :

**_ C'était qui la petite fille que j'ai vue tout à l'heure ?**

**_ Ma fille**. Hermione décroisa les bras et fixa Harry. Elle savait que l'heure des explications était arrivée**. Notre fille, Jade.**

Harry resta abasourdi par la nouvelle.

**_ Notre fille ? Co…comment ça ? Pour…pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?**

**_ Pourquoi t'es parti ? **Réplica-t-elle. **Pourquoi toi, tu m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant 4 ans ? Pourquoi tu réapparais comme ça ? Où étais tu ? Pourquoi dans ce parc tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? Pourquoi tu m'as pourri la vie ? Et surtout pourquoi, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au saule après la bataille ?**

_Flash Back :_

_Les mangemorts allaient attaquer. Tous les élèves savaient que la bataille était imminente et chacun profitait de ses potentiels derniers moments avec ses meilleurs amis ou en famille. C'est ainsi que le célèbre Trio d'or de Poudlard parlaient dans un coin reculé de la Grande Salle. A un moment, Ron partit voir sa famille, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls. Elle se tourna vers l'homme (parce qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Harry était devenu un homme, un vrai) qu'elle aimait et lui dit :_

____** Si on s'en sors vivants, et t'inquiète on survivra, est-ce que tu pourras me rejoindre au saule près du lac, notre saule. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.**_

_Fin Flash Back_

Hermione pleurait à présent. Harry voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se recula.

**_ Je suis désolée Mione. J'aurai dû venir mais, essaye de comprendre, je ne voulais pas assumer ce que j'avais fait. Je voulais disparaître le temps que l'Angleterre se calme et m'oublie un peu. Mais maintenant que je suis revenu, on peut reprendre là où on s'était arrêté il y a 4 ans, non ?**

**_ Non mais tu crois que rien n'a changé ? Que je suis restée comme une conne à t'attendre pendant 4 ans ?! Mais merde Harry, je vais me marier !!**

Second choc pour Harry.

**_ Tu vas te marier ?! Mais, avec qui ?**

**_ Tristan O'connor, un mec du service des usages abusifs de la magie. Et c'est dans une semaine. Je suis désolée Harry. Et je sais que je suis totalement égoïste de te demander ça, mais s'il te plaît, vient au mariage.**

**_ Non.**

Cette réponse lui fit plus mal que s'il l'avait insulté.

**_ Tu as tenu 4 ans sans moi. Tu peux tenir plus. Je vais repartir et ce sera comme si je n'étais jamais passé. Tu vas continuer ta vie avec ton Tristan et moi je vais me barrer en France. Tu verras, tu m'oublieras complètement. **Après un petit moment de réflexion, il ajouta :** J'ai juste une petite faveur à te demander. Laisse-moi passer une journée avec Jade et toi. Une seule. Après, je disparaîtrais. **

Hermione pleurait. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait était comme un coup à la poitrine. Elle devait refuser. Elle devait l'éloigner au plus vite avant que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui remontent à la surface. Elle devait le rayer de sa vie avant que son départ ne devienne trop douloureux. Alors elle répondit :

**_ D'accord Harry. Elle a le droit de connaître son père.**

Elle appela Ginny et lui demanda d'amener Jade. Lorsque la rouquine arriva, la petite dans les bras, Hermione lui expliqua la situation. Son amie sembla partir à contre cœur. Avant de franchir le seuil de la maison, elle lança à Hermione un regard qui disait « Bonne chance » tout en disant « Tu doit être sado-maso parce que là tu vas avoir trèèèèès mal. Je pense même que tu court au suicide ».

Jade alla se mettre dans les bras de sa mère et demanda en montrant Harry :

**_ C'est qui ?**

**_ Ton papa ma chérie, **répondit Hermione en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. La petite la regarda avec étonnement.

**_ Mais je croyais que c'était Titan ton namoureux. Alors i peut pas être mon papa pasque quand on commande un bébé à la cigogne, on doit être deux et i faut que les deux restent pour s'occuper du tit bébé.**

Hermione éclata de rire et expliqua à sa fille que c'était un chouïa plus compliqué que ça et qu'elle comprendrait quand elle serait plus grande. Jade commença à bouder en grommelant qu'elle était une grande fille. Harry, quand à lui, contemplait avec un air attendri le spectacle. Il fit signe à Hermione que c'était l'heure de partir et ils transplanèrent.

Ils passèrent une merveilleuse journée. Ils emmenèrent leur fille à une fête foraine de sorciers puis au cinéma. Ensuite, Harry les emmena dîner à un magnifique petit restaurant français. Toute cette belle journée se termina par une promenade au bord d'un lac. Lorsque vers une heure du matin, Jade tomba endormie dans les bras d'Harry, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Arrivés dans le salon du Terrier, Hermione monta directement coucher la mini brune puis redescendit. Lorsqu'il la vit, Harry se leva et enfila sa veste. Ce seul geste fit de la peine à Hermione. Il se retourna vers elle.

**_ C'est l'heure, je crois. Merci Hermione. Maintenant, je disparais de ta vie, comme promis. Rassure-toi, tu ne me reverras plus.**

**_ Tu… tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir au mariage ? Redemanda Hermione au bord des larmes. C'est le 16 août, l'église St Vercors à 17h. **

**_ Non Hermione, il ne vaut mieux pas. J'ai eu la chance de connaître Jade. Elle est exceptionnelle ! Elle me fait beaucoup penser à toi, bien que physiquement, elle me ressemble énormément.**

**_ C'est vrai. Sauf l'odeur. Parce que, sans vouloir te vexer, tu pues le bouc, Harry.**

**_ Certes. Bon, je vais y aller. Hermione, je tiens beaucoup à toi. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, même si c'était pour une journée. Adieu Mione.**

Et il transplana.

Hermione glissa le long du mur. Le même vide, la même douleur sourde. Le même chagrin qu'il y a 4 ans. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle accepte cette journée ? Elle savait que ça allait faire mal, bon sang !! Elle se dit que Ginny avait raison, qu'elle avait sûrement des tendances sado-maso.

Ginny !!! Mais bien sûr !!! Hermione se traina à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre de sa meilleure amie sans savoir où elle en trouva la force. Elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas, ce qui immanquablement réveilla la Weaslette. Celle-ci regarda sa meilleure amie d'un air ahuri. Puis Hermione parla et là, Ginny s'inquiéta sérieusement

**_ Gin', j'ai envie de me jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie…**

Sans un mot, la rouquine attrapa la main de son amie, la fit s'asseoir sur son lit, la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement tandis qu'Hermione laissait libre court à sa peine. Elle pleura toute la nuit.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**_ Je suis un crétin, murmura Harry.**

C'était le jour J. Le jour de son mariage. Et lui, il était dans ce bar. En train de boire. Boire pour oublier. Oublier le fait qu'il était un abruti. Un abruti d'être parti il y a 4 ans, sans emmener Hermione, sans lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il buvait également pour essayer de ne pas penser au fait que s'il n'avait pas été aussi con, ce serait lui qui aurait épousé Hermione.

**_ Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?** lui demanda le gérant du bar.

**_ Qué ?** Harry releva la tête de son verre de bière.

**_ Vous pensez très fort, monsieur. Toujours est il que si vous l'aimez, vous devez lui dire, peu importe le fait que ce soit son mariage aujourd'hui. Si vous lui dites, elle prendra une décision en toutes connaissances de causes. Allez, monsieur, partez je vous offre la bière.**

**_ Merci beaucoup du conseil. Au revoir.**

Harry sortit du bar et se mit à courir dans la rue. Il fallait faire vite.

Dans une heure, elle se marie.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire. Plus qu'une toute petite heure. Elle avait passé sa semaine à pleurer, stresser, penser à Harry et mentir à sa fille qui voulait savoir où était son papa. Programme pas très reposant en fin de compte. Mais là, ça y était. Elle ne pouvait, ni ne voulait plus reculer.

Elle se contempla encore dans le miroir. Elle portait une magnifique robe en soie blanche. Elle était dos-nu et les bretelles qui retenaient la robe en « s'accrochant » à son cou étaient faites de tulle blanc. La robe était un peu décolletée et rehaussait sa poitrine de façon très classe, évidemment. Elle portait un voile, en soie également, qui se posait sur une coiffure semblable à celle que Jade avait avant qu'Harry débarque. Sa traîne dépassait les mesures conventionnelles. Elle était tout simplement sublime.

Avec Tristan, ils avaient décidé de se marier dans les traditions américaines, Tristan étant originaire de Salem. Ainsi, Hermione portait une jarretière bleue que Ginny lui avait prêtée, un collier en or blanc que lui avaient offert ses parents le matin même et un mouchoir en soie caché dans son décolleté et qui appartenait depuis des générations à la famille Weasley.

A cet instant, ses demoiselles d'honneur arrivaient dans sa chambre, munies de son bouquet de lys blancs et de mini bouquets de lys verts. En témoin, l'ex Griffondor avait choisi Ginny, Luna et bien sûr Jade. Elles portaient toutes la même robe. Elle s'arrêtait au genou, avait des manches longues qui au niveau de la main s'évasaient sensiblement et était de couleur verte. En chaussures, escarpins verts pour les grandes, ballerines vertes pour les moins grandes (_Il ne faut pas dire petite sinon Jade boude_). La couleur leur allait parfaitement, à cause de la couleur de cheveux pour Ginny, de ses yeux verts pour Jade et de l'impression d'ensemble pour Luna, qui ressemblait à une elfe. Elles dirent à Hermione qu'il fallait se mettre en route pour l'église. Hermione acquiesça et se mit en route comme elle put avec sa faramineuse traîne.

L'église St Vercors était une église toute petite mais avec un charme évident. Elle était entourée de rosiers de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs. Une petite allée dallée, entourée d'arbustes méticuleusement taillés, conduisait à l'entrée de l'église. Tous les végétaux aux environs avaient été décorés de rubans de satin blanc et noir. L'intérieur valait l'extérieur. Tout était décoré de lys, la fleur préférée d'Hermione, de nœuds de satin, de petits anges enchantés et le plafond de l'église était enchanté comme à Poudlard.

Tous le monde était là. Tous les Weasley, Lupin et Tonks, Maugrey, les anciens de Poudlard, plus tous les amis de Tristan. Chacun discutait gaiement. Ron racontait ses exploits de joueur de Quidditch professionnel aux cousines de Tristan, Charlie et Bill parlaient boulot avec leur père et celui du futur marié. Molly était déjà en larmes et faisaient des échanges de mouchoir avec Mme Granger. Toutes les conversations se turent lorsque la musique retentit et chacun regagna sa place.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur les demoiselles d'honneur. Arrivées à l'autel, Luna rejoignit sa place au premier rang tandis que Ginny se plaça aux côtés de Charlie, la petite dans les bras. Ils étaient les témoins d'Hermione (en effet la jeune femme avait développé une amitié étrange avec le rouquin). Tristan apparut aux portes et alla rapidement rejoindre ses témoins à lui, c'est-à-dire Bill et Cyril, son meilleur ami.

Puis la marche nuptiale retentit dans la salle. Chacun se leva de sa chaise tandis qu'Hermione arrivait aux portes dans sa belle robe blanche. Elle parcourue l'allée parsemée de petites pétales au bras de son paternel. Arrivée à l'autel, elle embrassa son père sur la joue puis rejoignit son fiancée.

Tout le monde se rassit. Le prêtre les regarda puis commença son discours :

**_ Mes biens chers frères, si nous sommes réunis en ce jour, c'est pour célébrer l'union d'Hermione et de Tristan. Les liens qui les uniront seront prononcés dans la tradition magique. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.**

**_ JE M'Y OPPOSE !!!!!!**

Chaque personne présente dans la salle regarda l'entrée de l'église pour voir qui avait eu l'audace d'interrompre ce mariage. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de voir que cette personne n'était autre qu'Harry Potter ! Et, comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez critique, Jade s'échappa des bras de son parrain (Charlie) et se précipita vers le Survivant en criant :

**_ Papaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!**

L'assemblée fut sous le choc. Le papa mystère de la fille d'Hermione était le même type qui avait empêché les forces de l'ombre de s'emparer de l'Angleterre. Tout le monde fixa Harry qui avait pris sa fille dans ses bras puis Hermione qui elle, semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Après un instant elle sembla se ressaisir. Puis elle serra convulsivement les poings, et commença à se diriger vers Harry. Ginny voulu l'en empêcher, dans l'espoir d'éviter un meurtre, mais son frère la retint.

Arrivée à la hauteur du brun, la tigresse ordonna à sa fille de rejoindre sa marraine (Ginny) et entraîna Harry hors de l'église. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher, malgré ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, de la trouver splendide en robe de mariée.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Alors tu penses que tu peux débarquer comme ça et gâcher mon mariage ?!**

**_ Bah oui quand tu te maries pas avec la bonne personne ! Et puis, c'est toi qui voulais que je vienne !**

**_ Certes mais si tu viens, tu me dis félicitations et pas je m'y oppose !!!**

Elle était toujours en colère mais ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux On se serait cru revenus à Poudlard, lors de leurs innombrables disputes.

**_ Hermione écoute moi, je t'en prie !**

**_ Non Harry ! Tu m'avais dit que tu partais, pour toujours. Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter cette journée, ça m'a fait horriblement mal quand t'es parti ! Je veux plus revivre ça ! **Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.

**_ Hermione, regarde-moi. Je sais que t'as mal. Mais… Hermione, je t'aime. Et ça fait plus de 4 ans que ça dure.**

**_ Non. Non, tu ne peux pas. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est une blague vaseuse.**

**_ Non Mione. Mais t'inquiète, si tu me dis dans le blanc des yeux, que tu n'éprouves plus rien pour moi, alors promis je sors de ta vie.**

Hermione devait lui dire qu'en effet, elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui. Qu'elle voulait qu'il disparaisse. Elle pouvait le faire. Le seul hic, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mentir à Harry. Elle planta ses iris dans les siens et dit :

**_ C'est vrai, je t'aime encore. De toute façon, je t'aimerai toujours. Et cet amour me gâche la vie. Il faut que j'épouse Tristan. Il faut que je te sorte de ma vie. Il faut…**

Harry ne la laissa pas finir. Il l'embrassa passionnément, comme si c'était le dernier, comme s'ils mourraient demain. Et Hermione eut une révélation. C'était lui qu'elle aimait. Lui avec qui elle voulait finir sa vie. Lui avec qui elle voulait avoir des enfants. Lui près de qui elle voulait mourir. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion. Après 5 bonnes minutes, ils s'écartèrent et Harry, en la regardant amoureusement, lui dit :

**_ Il faut que t'arrêtes de dire des conneries.**

**_ Je… je dois dire à Tristan…**

**_ T'inquiètes pas, je t'attends.**

Hermione franchit de nouveau les portes de l'église. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle courut jusqu'à Tristan, qui dès qu'elle était réapparue, avait compris que leur mariage était compromis. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Hermione regarda son ex-futur-mari.

**_ Je suis désolée, Tristan. Je croyais t'aimer. Mais cet amour n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je ressens pour Harry. S'il te plaît, comprends-moi !**

**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, tu as le droit de vivre avec l'homme que tu aimes réellement. Si ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas grave ! Sois heureuse, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite.**

**_ Merci, t'es un type génial. Ah au fait, Ginny est célibataire !**

Puis sur ces dernières paroles elle courut jusqu'aux portes qu'Harry venait de franchir et se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa passionnément puis la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

Ginny, en les voyant si heureux, ne put s'empêcher de penser « Premier amour, Dernier amour ! ».

**FIN**

Le premier amour est toujours le dernier  
Ah le vieil adage au parfum démondé  
She's so lovely  
Sur la pointe des pieds  
J'ai longtemps hésité

Le premier amour est toujours le dernier  
La première gorgée si dure à ravaler  
Passent les semaines  
S'envolent les années  
Je vous ai regrettée

Impossible à effacer  
Difficile à oublier

Le premier amour est toujours le dernier  
Vierge de passion épris de liberté  
Au bord du chemin  
Après des années  
Je me suis arrêté

Le premier amour est toujours le dernier  
Ma mie ma forêt mon élixir sacré  
La vie fait son oeuvre  
Ranime les regrets  
Vus m'avez tant manquée

Le premier amour est toujours le dernier  
Fidélère sauvage à mon âme est liée  
La peur du vide  
Fait tout recommencer  
Je suis venue vous chercher

Impossible de refuser  
Difficile à éviter

Le premier amour est toujours le dernier  
Ah le vieil adage au parfum démodé  
She's so lovely  
Sur la pointe des pieds  
Je suis venu vous chercher

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_Et voilà, c'est fini !_

_J'ai pas résisté à l'envie de vous mettre les paroles de la chanson de Mali !_

_Alors, vos impressions ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Est-ce que je suis un génie ?_

_Review pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiz !!!!_

_Gros poutou_

_Black666_


End file.
